


I Can't Stop Thinking About It

by lana_del_honeymoon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Harry, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_del_honeymoon/pseuds/lana_del_honeymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis didn't mean to walk in on Harry. But now that he did, he can't stop thinking about.</p><p> </p><p>I suck at summaries, but just read it.</p><p>I re-wrote my other story and made it Larry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Stop Thinking About It

Louis and Harry loved the show True Detective. It was their favorite show! They watched it together every week, and tonight was the season finale! Louis was downstairs and had the show paused at the beginning, because Harry hadn't come down yet.  
"What the bloody hell is he doing?" Louis grumbled himself  
He decided to go upstairs to see what was wrong. It was so unlike Harry. He would NEVER miss an episode of True Detective, especially this one. So he marched upstairs to Harry's room and busted open the door.  
"Harry, what the fu-"  
Louis stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what Harry was doing.  
Harry was completely naked, one hand in his hair, one hand stoking his cock.  
"Ha-Harry I'm sorry" Louis said as he covered his eyes with his hands.  
"It's ok." Harry said nonchalantly "I'll be down in a minute"  
Louis closed the door and ran downstairs, praying that Harry hadn't seen his boner.

8 minutes and 23 seconds later (Yes, he was counting), Harry came downstairs.  
"You ready?" Harry said excitedly  
"Yep." Louis agreed. But his mind was somewhere way far from finding out who killed Ben Caspar. He couldn't stop thinking about Harry's cock. It was so long and thick. And the way he stroked it turned Louis on so much. He bet it hung in between his legs when he stood up. But he couldn't tell Harry about these thoughts. The problem was Louis kept thinking about getting fucked by Harry the whole 90 minute episode, and he didn't pay attention at all. He had no idea what even happened. At the end after Harry ranted about how Season 2 was actually better than Season 1 he asked Louis what he thought.  
"I loved it. I can't wait to see it again." Louis said.  
Little did Harry know Louis wasn't talking about the show.......

2 days later after Louis had already jerked off 5 times thinking about Harry, he finally confronted him. he went downstairs and saw Harry was sitting on the couch on his phone. Louis came up to him and said what had been on his mind since he walked in on Harry.  
"Harry, I want to suck your cock." Louis said defiantly.  
Harry looked shocked for about 4 seconds, then expression changed completely. "You mean this?" Harry said as he stood up and pulled his cock out.

Holy.Fucking.Shit

Louis was right, it did hang in between his legs when he stood up.

All Louis could do was stand there and stare at it while Harry gently stroked it with a grin his face.  
"Uh....yeah....that" was all Louis could get out  
"Well then come and get it." Harry said seductively  
But all Louis could do was stand there. Harry sighed, walked over to him, and then pushed him down on his knees.  
"Your call"  
With a burst of courage Louis didn't know he had, he put Harry's dick in his mouth.  
"Fuuuuck" Harry moaned out as he tilted his head back.

Harry thrusted into Louis' mouth when he started to stroke his (huge) balls.  
"Sorry, but have you done this before?" Harry questioned in between moans and thrusts.  
He held up one finger while still keeping his mouth on Harry's dick. Lets just say Louis helped Liam out when he and his girlfriend got into a fight.  
"Fuck It, can I face fuck you?" Harry asked  
'mmhmm' Louis moaned around Harry's cock.  
"Fuck, lay down on the couch"  
He then took his mouth off the huge cock and laid down face up. Harry then got into push-up position with his cock right in front of Louis' face.  
"Ready?"  
"Yep" Louis replied, eager to get it back in his mouth  
Then Harry thrusted into Louis' mouth, while moaning and mumbling curses  
"Yeah, fucking take my huge cock. That's it, lick it just like that"  
Harry took his cock out of Louis' mouth.  
"I want to fuck you" Harry blurted out  
"I want you to fuck me" Louis replied.  
They looked at each other for about a minute. Then Harry flipped Louis around.

He rubbed his cock against Louis' ass for a minute then he leaned down and stuck his tongue in.  
"Ah, fuck" Louis moaned loudly  
After about 5 minutes Harry asked,  
"Can I finger you?"  
"Please" Louis begged  
Harry laughed, and slowly stuck his two fingers in hiss ass. He slowly started to pump in and out as Louis moaned.  
"Ready for another one?"  
"Yea, I think so"  
Harry stuck another one in and immediately started to pump fast. He was ready to fuck Louis. After about 3 minutes of that, and after scissoring, Harry took his fingers out. Louis whined for the lack of things in his ass.  
"Don't worry, babe, I'll fuck you now"

Harry then slapped his cock against Louis' ass a few times, making Louis moan.  
"Get on all fours"  
After he obeyed, Harry got ready to stick his cock in Louis' ass. He slowly inserted him self inch by inch while moaning out curses.  
"Oh, fuck yes" Louis moaned  
Louis slumped down on the couch with only his ass sticking out.  
Harry then put his hands on Louis' hips and started to thrust.  
"Oh, fuck, harder Harry" He begged  
Harry gave Louis what he wanted, and put all his weight into fucking him. The room was filled with the sound of Louis' moans, Harry's curses, and the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin.  
"Yes, fucking take it you dirty slut" Harry moaned out as he pounded into Louis. Louis moaned into the couch, as Harry's balls slapped his ass repeatedly. "Fuck, why didn't we do this earlier." Harry asked while thrusted. Harry then pulled Louis up on all fours so he could fuck faster. He grabbed Louis' hair and started to pound into him as fast as he could. Louis started to jerk off while he got his brains fucked out. Harry leaned down and started to whisper in Louis' ear. "You like that? You going to cum? How did my huge cock taste in your slut mouth?" "I'm fucking cumming, oh shit" Louis moaned as he shot his load all over the couch  
"Oh, fuck, me too"  
Harry took his dick out of Louis, and flipped him around. He then started to jerk off in front of Louis' face.  
"Oh, fuck, It's coming"  
Louis then made a split second decision, and put his mouth around Harry's cock. Harry shot his load down Louis' throat while screaming, "FUUUUUUUCK" 

After the both came they laid down on the couch side-by-side. Then Louis blurted out,

"That was so worth missing True Detective for"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I was in hurry so don't judge me.


End file.
